Imprisoned
by YourDarkestTemptation
Summary: A young girl and her friend stumble upon a chain coffin...what happens next?


Imprisoned. That's what I was, imprisoned inside of a coffin for over 200 years. That is, until, one young female, just so happened to stumble upon it. And on that day, everything changed. Forever.

"How odd…" I heard a female voice mutter, stroking her fingers over the chained coffin that I was trapped in. I wanted to call out to her, to ask her to undo the chains, but the silver of the chains binding me had made me weak. "Do you think anything is inside of it?" A male voice called out and I frowned. _Of course something—someone, was in it! It's a coffin for Gods' sake! _I scowled and the girl chuckled softly. "Well of course, silly. Now go get something to cut these chains. I'm curious." She grinned over at the male and he rolled his eyes, turning to go fetch some chain cutters. The male didn't take long, I could tell because I heard the chains being cut in half. I frowned, growing impatient. They were moving too slow…far, too slow. After the final chain was cut, they slowly started to open the coffin. I gave a small sigh of relief when the lid was moved just enough to show the sky. It was night time. I wouldn't burn in the sun, 200 years of silver torture was enough. The sigh startled the two and they quickly dropped the lid, causing me to groan. "Be careful will you?" I grumbled and the males eyes widened, though the girl remained perfectly calm. In fact, her curiosity was still getting the better of her. She reached out to open the coffin again, but the boy stopped her. "Whatever is in there should be dead. It's dangerous to open, let's just leave it!" He murmured in a hushed voice, praying I couldn't hear. She frowned and yanked her arm away. "If you're so scared then go on back to your place. I, want to see what's inside." She continued to reach towards the coffin and he scowled, getting up with a huff and turning to storm off. The girl gave a satisfactory smirk before pushing open the coffin again, her lips parting as she stared down at me. I tried to move in the chains that bound me, not noticing that she had re-opened the coffin, pausing when I heard her gasp. My eyes slowly flickered up to her face, which was in a state of shock. "Do not be alarmed…I will not harm you…" I managed to mumble. Yes, she was human and I was a vampire, but despite that, I needed help. And she was the only person who could help me at this point. She continued to stare, her lips parted and I sighed. "Come now…will you be a dear and cut these chains off of me…? I promise I will not harm you…" I mumbled and she shook her head for a moment before pausing and nodding wordlessly. I watched her carefully as she grabbed the chain cutters and skillfully cut away at the chains. When I was finally free, I sat up at an alarmingly fast rate, which caused her to fall backwards. I stretched, closing my eyes and cracking a few bones before opening my eyes to look at her. "The year. What year is it?" My head tilted to the side as the words rolled off of my tongue in an intoxicating purr. I could see the hesitation in her face, though she slowly mumbled. "2012…" I cocked an eyebrow. Last I knew, it was 1812… "And your name?" My eyebrow arched slightly and she glanced off, then glanced back at me. "My name…My name is Shannon Harris." "Shannon, hm? What an exquisite name." I forced a small smile. It was taking all of my being not to rip her throat out. I chuckled slightly when she blushed and looked away, and attempted to climb out of the coffin, only to fall right back inside. "O-oh! Let me help you!" She panicked and quickly, yet gently, grabbed my arm and helped me up. I cocked an eyebrow. _What an odd female…_ I thought to myself and shook my head. "Well, I must be off. It was pleasure to meet you, ." I stumbled at first, but eventually managed to start walking away. "Wait…wait!" I heard her call after me and I cocked an eyebrow, turning to face her. "Yes, my dear?" She rushed over, taking my arm slightly, a frown finding its way onto her pristine lips. "You…you aren't in any condition to be on your own just yet…" She murmured and my lips pursed into a thin line. Perhaps she was right, I was far too weak to go live on my own just yet, but where was I to stay? As if she was reading my mind, she pursed her lips together in thought before giving a small, sheepish smile. "Er…you could…come live with me…? Until you're better, that is…" Her eyes flickered to the ground and my eyebrow arched further. "You don't know my name, let alone my story…yet you want me to live with you…such an odd little human." I muttered lightly, giving a small chuckle. "My name is William Daniels, and yes, I shall live with you if you so wish it."


End file.
